chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
Mode dial propcase values
S95 (Firmware 100h) The mode dial position can be read from the value of propcase #49 and #50. The following values were similar from #49 and #50. 2 seconds are required when turning the dial mode wheel. S5 IS (Digic III) The mode dial position can be read from the value of propcase #49 and #50. A470 (Digic III) The mode dial position can be read from the value of propcase #49 and #50. The following values were read from #49: Play mode gives same value as Manual mode. A480 (Digic III) The mode dial position can be read from the value of propcase #49 and #50. It's almost like A470. The following values were read from #49: A490 (firmware E)(Digic III) The mode dial position can be read from the value of propcase #49. The following values were read from #49: A570 (Digic III) PowerShot A570IS mode dial position can be read from the value of either propcase 49 or 50 using the get_prop ubasic command. The two propcases seem to be duplicates. In REC mode, turning the mode dial counter-clockwise: In PLAY mode: A570IS has a separate rec/play switch. Mode dial position can be read in play mode, but the propcases are only updated while in REC mode. IXUS 950 / SD850 (Digic III) The SCN values for my IXUS 950 IS seem to be a bit different (also the names here are translated): 16395 Night Snapshot 16397 Portrait 16400 Kids&Animals 16401 indoor mode 16402 Leaves 16403 Snow 16404 beach 16911 "Creative Light Effect" (makes light spots in the image to weird things) additionally when switching SCN modes pcase 227 jumps between 1 and 0. Maybe its the ND Filter? * Propcase #227 seems to be the "long shutter" indicator: : it's 1 always in "Night snapshot" scene mode & when the exp. time is >= 1s (Digic III, tested with SD870)Fe50 21:27, 17 September 2008 (UTC) SX10 (Digic IV) The mode dial position can be read from the value of propcase #49 and #50 # value = 49 2597 Video 49 16398 Scene: Night Scene 49 16401 Scene: Indoor 49 16402 Scene: Sunset 49 16403 Scene: Foliage 49 16404 Scene: Snow 49 16405 Scene: Beach 49 16406 Scene: Fireworks 49 16408 Scene: Aquarium 49 16413 Scene: ISO3200 49 16923 Scene: Color Accent 49 16924 Scene: Color Swap 49 32768 Auto 49 32769 M 49 32769 C same as in mode M, but different value in #50 ! 50 8225 C Custom setting, #49=32769 (SX10 has only one C dial mode position) 49 32770 Av 49 32771 Tv 49 32772 P 49 32779 Night Snapshot 49 32780 Landscape 49 32781 Portrait 49 33287 Sports 49 33290 Stitch assist a650 (Digic III) The mode dial position can be read from the value of propcase #49 and #50 # value = 49 2599 Video 49 16402 Scene: Grass 49 32784 Kids_Pets 49 32768 Auto 49 32769 M 49 32770 Av 49 32771 Tv 49 32772 P 49 32779 Night Snapshot 49 32780 Landscape 49 32781 Portrait 49 33290 Stitch assist IXUS 860 / SD870 (Digic III) The mode can be read from the value of propcase #49 and #50 (they are identical) value = -32229 Photo: Color Swap -32230 Photo: Color Accent -32246 Photo: Stitch Assist (L->R or R->L) -32248 Photo: Digital Macro -32764 Photo: Auto -32768 Photo: Manual 16395 Scene: Night Scene 16397 Scene: Portrait 16400 Scene: Kids 16401 Scene: Indoor 16402 Scene: Foliage 16403 Scene: Snow 16404 Scene: Beach 16405 Scene: Fireworks 16406 Scene: Underwater 16407 Scene: Aquarium 2595 Video: Color Accent 2596 Video: Color swap 2597 Video: Normal 2599 Video: Compact 2601 Video: Timelapse A590 (Digic III) PowerShot A590IS is just like 570IS, with a few differences: In PLAY mode: A590IS has a separate rec/play switch. Mode dial position can be read in play mode, but the propcases are only updated while in REC mode. IXUS 850 / SD800 (Digic III) Prop 0 has these values: AUTO: -32768 Manual: -32764 Scene: 16397 Portrait 16395 Night portrait 16399 Kids & Pets 16400 indoor 16401 foliage 16402 snow 16403 beach 16404 fireworks 16406 aquarium 16405 underwater A2000 (Digic III) The mode dial position can be read from the value of propcase #49 and #50 (identical): Play mode gives same value as Auto mode (-32768). PropertyCases